


Calem's Harem

by Redxan600



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Sexual, Foot Jobs, Group Sex, Harem, Lemon, Multi, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: Calem forms a harem to give each and every one of his lovers an endless amount of pleasure that will surely be memorable for everybody. I don't own Pokemon. AU.





	

Five people were laying on a king size bed. Calem was laying on the bed with his arms around Serena and Shauna. Trevor was laying on his torso and snuggling him. Tierno was sensually rubbing his cheek against Calem's sole. Serena and Shauna had their heads laying on Calem's shoulders. All five people were naked and were ready to have the best time of their lives. Trevor got off Calem's torso and the ladies moved aside so Calem can please his first lover.

Tierno looked at Calem and said, "Calem-sama, I want you to please me. I want my penis to be touched by your feet."

Calem smirked, "If that is what you want, I will do it." He gently pushed him down by the use of his feet.

Tierno's eyes were closed as he was softly gasping in bliss to feel his soles sliding down from his nipples to his penis. Calem gently pressed his foot against his penis and sensually moves his foot up and down. Tierno's gasps were getting louder and his dick is getting harder. Once his member was hard, Calem squeezed his dick with his toes. He squeezed his member between his big toe and the toe next to it while he moves his foot and it caused Tierno to moaned erotically. He started to use more of his toes starting from his big toe to his small toes to pleasure him.

He smirked knowing that Tierno is easy to please just by the use of his feet. While he is pleasuring and pleasing him, he felt his cock getting sucked. He moans and looks down to see Serena sucking him from his right side. She looks at her master with her beautiful eyes while she gives him a deep throat. He smiles and just petted her. Meanwhile, Shauna was licking Trevor's butthole. Her tongue was swirling inside his rectum and he softly moans and grips the sheets. He was on his hands and knees while his butthole is getting licked.

Calem used two of his feet to rub Tierno's penis. He moved one foot up and down while the other vice versa. Tierno's moans were louder when he felt his soles rubbing his shaft. His dick was throbbing and some pre-cum oozed out from his tip. Calem took advantage to that by smearing his pre-cum around Tierno's tip by using his big toe. Tierno immediately came when he felt his big toe rubbing the tip of his dick. His cum landed on his body and he gave out a sigh of bliss and pleasure.

Calem smirked, "You're just too easy to please."

He looks at Serena and she got his dick out of her mouth. Shauna just got done licking Trevor's butthole. He was slumped on the mattress with his ass in the air. He eyed at Calem and saw his cock was hard and long. It was his turn to be pleased. He got back on his hands and looks at him with his cute eyes, his eyes were begging him to be penetrated by his long and rock hard meat.

Calem got ahold of Trevor's waist, position his cock, and slides it in. Since his cock was covered in Serena's saliva and Trevor's butt was slick and wet thanks to Shauna, it was easy for him to shove it in his butt. Trevor groaned and moaned as his big cock was filling him up. His eyes were shut tight in ecstasy and he tightly gripped the sheets. He started to move slowly so he could get used to his size. Trevor lets out small whimpers and moans. His butt felt so tight to Calem, it was milking him and squeezing him. He had one eye shut tight as he gritted his teeth and increased a little bit of speed.

Trevor gasped in ecstasy. Calem's member was hitting past through his prostate and Trevor's penis got a little hard. He pushed his member deeper into him and Trevor's eyes popped open in surprise as it was venturing deeper into his rectum. He looked at his master with his cute eyes, his eyes were saying please go faster and fuck me deeper. He accepted his request and plowed him really fast and deep. Trevor's eyes were shut tight again with ecstasy and lets out loud moans.

Meanwhile, the girls were having their own fun. Shauna got on top of Serena with their pussies facing them. The ladies were deep into each other's pussies, licking and moaning into them. Serena's tongue was licking her hot and wet walls and drinking her juices that were flowing out of her. Shauna was swirling her tongue against her walls. Serena munch on her slit while Shauna sucks on her clitoris. Serena loudly moans on Shauna's slit and she instantly came. Her juices were sprayed out of her and landed on the sheets and Shauna's face. She licks some of her juices off her face and licks up some of the leftovers that were on her slit and thighs.

"Calem-sama! Ugh! Calem-sama!" Trevor moaned.

Calem was plowing into him harder, slamming his hips against him with full force. A shockwave of pleasure hits Trevor with each thrusts Calem makes. After Serena recovered, the ladies were sitting on the bed, had their legs spread out, and they kiss with tongue while their hands were pleasing each other's pussies. The girls' eyes were half lidded as their tongues were swiveling around and planting soft kisses to each other. Serena thrusts two of her fingers deep into Shauna's snatch and curled them inside. Shauna's thumb was pressing against Serena's clit and rubs it in circles. Both girls were mewling and moaning as they kissed. Their love juices were leaking out and staining the sheets.

Calem carried Trevor and puts him in a full nelson and it shows Trevor's hard cock. "Which one of you lovely ladies like to suck his cock?" Calem asks.

Both ladies looked at each other for a moment and decided. Shauna approached the two males. She took a look at his penis, it wasn't big, but it wasn't small. She opened her mouth and took it in deep in her throat. Calem thrusts upward into him and pushed his cock deeper into him. Serena could only play with herself as she watched Shauna sucks Trevor's dick and watches Calem fucks his little buddy. She squeezed her breast and thrusts her fingers deep into her and curls them inside. She lovingly moans as she watches Calem thrust his dick up into Trevor's small butt.

With a shout, Trevor came inside Shauna's mouth and she guzzles his semen. Calem push his dick deep into his ass and release his loads. Trevor's eyes were wide and he dipped his head back in bliss as he feels his hot seeds filling his ass. He softly gasps with each load Calem releases. When he was done, he pulled out and his seeds were pouring out of his ass and made a puddle on the bedsheets. Trevor closed his eyes and passed out from experiencing too much pleasure. He gently placed him aside of the bed and continues on with the next one.

He looked at Shauna's hungry eyes. She licked his lips and there was a hot rush coursing in her womb. She was next to be pleased. She lied on the bed and spread her legs to reveal her trickling pussy. She was already wet with excitement. Even though he just came, Calem's dick was still hard and throbbing. He teased her first by sliding his shaft against her slit. She was so wet and it was enough to lube his cock.

When he was done teasing her, he slides his cock into her. She was so tight as he slowly slides his cock inside her. Shauna loudly moans as his big cock was spreading her walls. He gritted his teeth as he continues to push his cock in. She wriggled as he filled her pussy to the brim with his cock. He was all the way in with a little leftover. Calem suddenly felt something soft smushed against his back and his nipples were being played. He looked to see that it was Serena who was playing with his nipples.

"I hope you fuck her good for me." She whispered and nibbled on his earlobe.

He slowly pulls out and pushes in. He grits his teeth as her tight walls were squeezing his shaft tightly. Her pussy was making lewd noises as he moves. He was so big and the tip was kissing her womb. After a while, he moves at a fast pace. He was hitting past her secret spot and hits her womb. Her moans were so loud and erotic and she is loving every second of this amazing pleasure.

Serena left his earlobe and plants kisses on his neck and made a trail of kisses to his shoulder, to his nape, and made her way to his other shoulder and nibbled on his earlobe. One hand was flicking his nipple while the other was twisting and plucking it. Her hands left his nipples to feel his moist body. He has been working so hard for them to keep them satisfied and he doesn't get tired of his job at all. Her hands went back to play with his nipples again.

Her walls were clenching his member as tight as it could as he moves. It feels so good and she wants to feel more of this pleasure. She moans to him, "Deeper, Calem-sama! I want it in deeper!"

He stops thrusting and smirked, "If that is what you wish."

He grabs hold of her waist, and slowly slides his cock out and only left the tip in, and swiftly ram into her. Her mouth was open, but no sounds came out of it. Her eyes were wide, and her lips curved into a pleasing smile. She felt an extreme ecstasy that no one had felt. He grabbed ahold of her wrists and pulls it towards him, pulls out and slams into her, pushing his dick all the way in. He hits past her secret spot and her womb. When he pushes his cock deeper into her, a bulge formed on her stomach. To Shauna, it felt strange and unusual, but it felt amazing and wonderful, and she experienced a strange pleasure out of it. He was fucking her so good, she was seeing stars. 

"Ooh! Just like that, Calem-sama! Harder! Deeper! Faster! Ooh!!" Shauna moaned.

Serena lets go of his earlobe and licks the shell of his ear as he was pushing his cock deep into her. She saw the bulge poking out of her stomach, she wonders how it feels and maybe she wants to feel that someday. Her tiny tits bounced with each thrusts he makes. Shauna's eyes were wide and rolled back in bliss, her tongue was out and drool started to dribble out of her, and she was moaning like crazy. Serena eyed Shauna's facial expression and loves the look on her face when Calem thrusts in a wild pace and slams her hole. If she was in that position, she probably would be feeling what Shauna is feeling, filled with ecstasy.

Calem pushed his cock deep into her and the bulge poked out of her stomach, and he emptied his load inside of her, filling her to the brim. Shauna yelled in rapture and had her orgasm, her walls clenched his dick and her juices rushed out of her womb. His seeds were spilling out of her slit as he unloads more of his semen. Once he was done, he pulls out and his seeds were flowing out of her womb. Shauna sighed in bliss as his hot seeds were flowing out of her.

There was one left to satisfy. He looked at Serena and they both make out with tongue for a few moments. When they were done, he gently moved Shauna aside to make room for one more. Serena got on her hands and knees and her pussy was trickling out of her and staining the sheets. He saved the best for last. He licked his lips and he position his member to her slit. 

"Calem-sama, I want to feel the same experience that Shauna had. I want you to fuck me like you did to her." She said.

He smiles, "If that is what you want."

He teased her at first, he slides the tip of his dick up and down against her slit before he inserts it in. She softly gasps as his cock was filling her up. Once he was fully sheathed, he thrusts at a steady pace. She gasps and moans as his cock was hitting her sweet spot and his shaft was rubbing against her moist walls. She thrusts back to meet up with his pace. The sounds of slapping flesh and wet noises were music to their ears and it was turning them on.

He grabbed ahold of her waist and thrusts faster into her, slamming his hips harder into her. Her breasts were jiggling with every force he makes. He was pounding her good, and he was filling her body with extreme ecstasy. Her arms were like jelly and they gave out, she slumped on the bed and granted Calem access to go even deeper inside her.

He pushed his dick past through her sweet spot and her entrance to her womb. She gasped when she felt his cock deep inside her. She got her wish for wanting to feel what Shauna felt when his cock was deep inside her. There was even a bulge poking out of her stomach. He thrusts deep and wildly into her, the sensation she is feeling was strange, but amazing. 

"Just like that, Calem-sama! Just like that! Give it to me good! Ooh!!!" She moaned.

Serena has that happy, dopey look on her face. Her eyes were rolled back, her cheeks were tinted red, her mouth was open, her tongue was out, her lips curved into a smile, her saliva started to dribble out of her, and she was seeing stars. She never felt a sensation like this in her life and she is loving every second of it. This must be what Shauna was feeling before, he was sending her to a place where she received endless amount of pleasure and ecstasy.

Calem pushed deep inside her and a bulge poked out of her stomach, and he released his loads into her. Her belly inflated a bit by his seeds. His seeds were immediately gushed out of her despite Calem's cock still plugging her hole. Serena loudly moaned as his seeds continued to fill her up. She even came just by his seeds filling her up and gushing out of her. When he was done, he pulled out and his seeds gushed out of her womb. She laid on the bed panting with a happy and satisfied look on her face.

Five people had their orgasm and each of them were satisfied. Calem was laying on the bed with his arms around the ladies. Trevor was on his torso, snuggling him and snoozing. Tierno was sleeping next to his soles. And Serena and Shauna had their heads laying on his shoulders and taking a snooze after their last orgasms they've experienced. Calem took a look at each one of his lovers, they were all happy and satisfied. He sighed in bliss and happiness and went to sleep.

Yes, all of these five people had the best time of their lives, and perhaps even the most greatest time they had. It was Calem's job that everyday, he has to give each and everyone of his lovers a good pleasure and he is not tired of doing his job, not one bit. He is very satisfied with his job as a leader of a harem he formed. He is definitely okay with the people he is with right now... "and he will make sure that they will be safe from the danger that lurks in the darkness. They love him and he loves them." Serena said as she wrote down the sentence of her erotic fanfiction. "All done." She said in a cheery tone. She was on her desk that has a bookcase combo, writing one of her erotic fantasies.

There was a knock on her door and Shauna enters, "Hey, Serena!" She greeted.

"Hey, Shauna!"

"Are you ready? The boys must be waiting for us at Lumiose City."

The gang promised to meet up in the city because the movie theatre were about to show one of the most anticipated movies that everyone wants to see.

"Of course. I was waiting for you, you know."

"Great! Now come on, let's go. The movie will start in about in a hour or two."

She giggles, "I don't know what's the rush, we could just fly over there and be there in about a few minutes."

She closed her notebook that contained the erotic fanfiction she wrote and place it on the bookcase in front of her and she went with Shauna to meet up with the boys in Lumiose City.

 

Holy crap this is short! In my head it was a lot longer. I didn't think that this will be short. But nonetheless, I hope you've enjoy reading this lemon. Did you like this story? Do you have a story in mind for these couples or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
